


Feathers of Silk

by usernamelessreader



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chicken Poop, Chicken dad Komahina, Chickens, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hajime and Nagito are chicken dads, Headcanon, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i needed fluff okay, wholesome only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamelessreader/pseuds/usernamelessreader
Summary: A post-game oneshot in which Nagito and Hajime are the proud fathers of a fluffy silkie chicken who brings them love and happiness... and sometimes, unfortunate presents.(a.k.a.: Chicken Dad Komahina)… yeah ❤️
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Feathers of Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/gifts).



> I am in desperate need of soft Komahina fluff, and I like writing. So I decided to write some. I was thinking, and then I remembered @yeetbixed’s absolutely adorable art of Hajime gifting Nagito a silkie chicken for Valentine’s Day (https://www.instagram.com/p/CLQ-05MAfET/). Chicken Dad Komahina. Silkie chickens goofy. Silkie chickens fluffy. F l u f f
> 
> So if you see this, thank you Bix for your absolutely adorable headcanon. I hope you don’t mind that I just had to write something based off of it!
> 
> ...if you were wondering, I got inspired to write this at 12 AM in the morning! 
> 
> Also, if you do not know what a silkie chicken is, I implore you to go Google what they look like right now before you start the fic. They are adorable. If they had a talent, they’d be the Ultimate Fluff. Literal clouds on feet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hajime loved his boyfriend. He really did. Nagito was so caring, so sweet to him. So selfless, too. He always did everything he could to help out around the island, and was always there when Hajime needed someone to hug, or a shoulder to cry on. Even though he could be selfless to the point of severe self-deprecation sometimes, they were working on that, and Hajime appreciated the moments when Nagito’s compassion for others was sweet and not self-destructive. 

He loved everything else about him, too, from the soft tufts of his white hair down to the strange fashion choice of the zippers on his shoes. 

But of course… Nagitos’ selflessness could get out of hand sometimes. Especially when it came to the newest addition to the island’s family. 

“NAGITO!!”

Hajime crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he heard the frantic footsteps of his boyfriend crashing through the cottage hall. Nagito emerged in only a shirt and boxers (Wait, was that _Hajime’s_ shirt?), looking panicked as his eyes flitted about the room and landed on Hajime. 

“Hajime! What’s wrong? Y-you yelled really loudly…” Nagito inquired, eyebrows furrowed in worry and fear. Despite himself, Hajime winced; _Right. No loud noises_. 

“Sorry about that. But uh… I found… something.” Hajime looked pointedly down at the ground. 

Nagito followed his gaze, and the moment his eyes landed on the floor, he gasped and looked away guiltily. 

Hajime sighed in resignation, bringing a hand up to slowly rub down his face. 

When he had found his Valentine’s Day gift for Nagito a few weeks ago (People can celebrate Valentine’s Day during an apocalypse, what of it?), he knew that Nagito would be happy. It had made him really happy too, seeing Nagito’s adorable reaction at the sight of it. Nagito rarely accepted any gift without going off on a tangent about how he didn’t deserve it, so when Hajime had been able to hand his gift over to a beaming Nagito without any protests from the other boy, he considered that a huge win. 

But unfortunately, his gift… had consequences.

Namely, the fact that _it_ was a _she_ , and she was alive. And she ate. And as a result, she pooped. 

… a lot.

“Nagito… did you bring the silkie inside the cottage?” Hajime kept his voice as steady as humanly possible. For his boyfriend’s sake or for his own sanity, he didn’t know. 

Nagito fidgeted in place, still refusing to make eye contact. 

“I… maybe.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Who else would have left a pile of—”

Before he could continue his sentence, a small “Buck buck!” from behind Nagito’s feet stopped him in his tracks. And the moment the culprit of the poo sitting at his feet emerged from the hall, Hajime cursed himself as his heart immediately melted at the sight.

“Buck buck!” Their soft, white, oh so fluffy silkie chicken ambled out of her hiding spot behind Nagito’s legs and stood beside her prized possession, looking innocently up at Hajime and pecking at his legs like she was so, so proud of herself, while Nagito continued to shrink into himself in shame. 

Hajime huffed. Despite her uncanny resemblance to her father, the duality between their personalities was undeniable. 

“I’m sorry… but I couldn’t just leave Cotton out there… she would have gotten wet and sick… it was raining today…” Nagito spoke up, running his right hand nervously through his hair and making hesitant eye contact with Hajime. 

“Buck buck,” the silkie heartily agreed.

_Cute_ . His boyfriend was just too goddamn _cute_ and _selfless_. Hajime couldn’t bring himself to get mad, despite the fact that this was not the first time he had brought Cotton inside the cottage, and certainly not the first time the fluffy chicken had left an unfortunate present. 

While he adored the chicken just as much as Nagito did, Hajime had wanted to keep the silkie outside in the coop for now. Just until he could find the materials to build her an indoor coop so that she could hang out with them sometimes, and do her business without making a mess of the cottage. 

“I know that, but… you know we built her a protected coop for a reason, right? She would have been fine.”

“Well, yes, but…” Nagito trailed off. 

“And besides, how did you get her in here while it was raining? It would have been hard to get to here from the coop without getting soaked yourself.”

Nagito laughed nervously, rubbing his hand on his metal arm. “I… may or may not have wrapped her in my jacket. And ran all the way back. And… gotten my clothes completely wet in the process. How unlucky...” So that explained why he was wearing Hajime’s shirt. 

“But, Hajime… is it okay if she stays in here, just for a little while longer? It’s still wet outside, and… I worry she’ll get lonely if we leave her outside alone.” Before Hajime could even think about protesting, Nagito hit him with the cute pleading puppy dog eyes, and Hajime knew instantly that he was screwed. 

Hajime leaned down to pick up the small silkie, and sighed, looking into her small, beady eyes. (Or, what he could see of her eyes. Her feathers pretty much blocked the entirety of her face save for her beak.) “Why are you the way that you are?”

Another “buck buck!” and a peck on his nose, and Hajime’s heart completely succumbed. 

“I… okay, _fine_ … you guys win. It’s okay, as long as she doesn’t leave any more weird offerings on the floor.”

Nagito beamed and leapt forward, wrapping Hajime with a hug from the side. “Wonderful! Thank you, Haji!” He gave Hajime a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush. “I’ll clean her mess up, to… make up for it, aha…”

Hajime shook his head and chuckled as Nagito retreated down the hall to find cleaning materials. 

He gently set the chicken down on the floor and walked over to the dresser, digging out a fresh pair of clothes. Before it had unexpectedly started raining and he was forced to do desk work for the Future Foundation, he had been working outside with Gundham that very day, finding the materials necessary for the indoor coop and receiving advice from the Ultimate Breeder, who seemed enthusiastic to assist in their silkie chicken adventures. 

Actually… he had another surprise for Nagito, regarding the chicken coop. But he hadn’t proposed the idea yet. Perhaps he should do that today. 

As Hajime took off his dirty, tattered overalls and buttoned up a flower-patterned bright red shirt (perhaps the chicken would like that too, Gundham told him chickens like red), Cotton strutted up to his side and continued to chatter happily at him. Hajime felt a small smile come to his face; the moment they were in sight, the silkie always followed him or Nagito everywhere they went like a baby duckling. He found it endearing. 

Hajime padded over to sit on the couch, waiting as Cotton clucked and ambled after him. “Chk-chk-chk, come here,” he clicked and cooed at her. He had no idea if this had any effect on her, as she always seemed to follow them around anyway, but it was worth a shot. 

Once she got close enough, he picked her up to settle her into his lap, praying that she would not release her latest meal on his legs. 

He stroked her feathers, immediately eliciting a soft purr from the silkie. One of the best things he and Nagito had discovered during their time as chicken dads was that silkie chickens could purr, just like a cat would. Cotton rubbed her head into his hand, her purr maintaining that soft, jittery tone they loved. 

As Hajime continued to indulge the silkie, he smiled to himself. The chicken really did remind him of Nagito, with her soft white feathers, and how sweet and talkative she was. Sometimes, her pecks went in a little too hard against the skin, but he knew she meant it only out of care and affection; just like how Nagito’s sometimes strange actions were always out of some form of love. 

The longer Hajime continued to pet her, the more intense her purring got. 

“Do you like that, Cotton?” Hajime moved his hand to scratch her on the back, and her feathers fluffed up as she nestled further into his lap. “You like that, don’t you? You’re so cute. Such a sweet little baby, aren’t you?” He cooed, continuing his little scritches. 

From behind him, Hajime heard a little giggle. He rapidly whipped around to find Nagito leaning with his arms on the back of the couch, cheek in his hand as he gazed adoringly back at Hajime. 

Hajime huffed at him, but continued to pet the silkie. “How long have you been standing there?”

Nagito smiled amicably. “Long enough to see you spoil our silkie rotten.” He came around the arm of the couch and sat beside Hajime. “You’re so sweet with her, Hajime. Such a change from your usual tsundere-ness! It’s absolutely adorable,” he teased.

Hajime flushed. “Oh, shut up, Ko…” He grumbled, but with no real bite. 

Nagito laughed, and leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder as he reached over to give his own little coos and pets to their purring chicken. Thankfully, Cotton did not seem to mind the cold metal of his fingers. 

Hajime softened at the sight. _Cute_.

They sat in peaceful silence for a bit, just enjoying their time with the silkie. The only sounds that filled the air were her purrs and their coos. 

Even though Cotton had only been here for a few weeks, it already felt like she was such an integral part of their daily lives. However, it was rare that they got a peaceful moment like this, to spend time together as a family. Hajime was always busy completing reports to the Future Foundation and giving guidance around the island, while Nagito managed their flower gardens and helped out wherever he could. Since the flower gardens were near the farm, Nagito got to see Cotton a lot more often, but Hajime always made sure to make quick stops by the coop every day to give her a little scritch. But moments like these, with all three of them together, no duties calling for their immediate attention? Rare. Hajime wanted to cherish the moment. 

Hajime was pulled out of his thoughts by Nagito breaking the silence. 

“So… how was your day? Did you and Gundham manage to get any work done before it started raining?”

Hajime nodded, moving his arm around his shoulder to run his hand through Nagito’s hair. His boyfriend sighed in contentment, nuzzling further into his hand. Hajime smiled to himself. _Like father, like daughter_. “Yeah, I did. I think we have the things we need to build Cotton’s indoor coop now. Now we just gotta do it.”

Nagito brightened up, his gray eyes sparkling with excitement. “That’s amazing! Now I can bring her in here without worrying about her messes. She won’t be so lonely anymore!”

Hajime laughed. “Yeah. I’m glad.”

Despite Nagito’s words, Hajime saw the look in his eyes, and the smile on his lips. He knew that while Nagito was genuinely worried about leaving the silkie alone, the fluffy chicken also brought Nagito a lot of happiness too. He had a feeling that a big reason why Nagito brought her in the house sometimes was because he himself felt lonely, while Hajime was away and the others were too busy to bond with him. And he knew for certain that ever since he had brought the chicken to the island, Nagito had felt overwhelmingly happy that he had a pet to take care of again. 

Hajime looked down at the chittering silkie in his lap, who seemed close to falling asleep. Cotton was such an important part of their family. Which is why, if the opportunity arose, he wanted to make her and Nagito as happy as they could possibly be. 

“Hey, Nagito…”

“Hmm?” Nagito raised his head off of Hajime’s shoulder, fixing him with a curious look. 

“Remember when you told me how silkie chickens should always have at least one other friend? Since they’re a social animal, and live in flocks and all.”

Nagito cocked his head. “Yes… Gundham had told me about that.”

Hajime inhaled deeply. 

“Well… Makoto contacted me yesterday. And he told me that they found this abandoned farm… you know, in the outside world.” The moment he said that last part, Hajime felt a little stupid. Of course Nagito understood that.

Despite the obviousness of that phrase, Nagito slowly nodded. “Mhm…”

“And… they found living animals in that farm. _Chickens_ , included. A small family of 4 silkie chickens, who somehow survived this entire thing. Guess their previous owner had left a good amount of food in their coop before they left. And, well… those chickens need an owner.”

Nagito’s eyes widened. “ _Mhm_ …”

Hajime took another deep breath, and made eye contact with his boyfriend, grinning at him when he saw that he was practically bouncing in his seat with anticipation. “So… I was wondering… would you be willing to adopt a few more members into the family?”

Before Hajime even finished speaking, Nagito gasped, and the biggest, brightest smile grew on his lips. 

“Oh, wow, Haji… I’d love to!” He threw his arms around Hajime and kissed him on the lips, over and over, like he had just told him that he was giving him the world. Hajime laughed in between each peck and pushed him away playfully, so that he could give him a proper kiss. He put his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, leaned in and captured Nagito’s lips with his own, the both of them lingering to indulge in the moment. 

“Buck buck!” 

They broke apart to look down at Cotton, who had noticed the sudden change in their behavior. 

“Buck buck!” She stood up in Hajime’s lap, pecking at their arms with a newfound speed and excitement. 

Hajime laughed again, a warmth spreading throughout his body. “She’s probably wondering what’s happening to make her father so happy.”

Nagito scooped up the fluffy silkie in his hands and held her up so their faces met at eye level. “Did you hear that, Cotton? You’re going to have a few more friends!” She clucked at him and pecked his nose. Apparently a little too harshly. “Ow! I’m so happy for you, baby!” Nagito rubbed his face against her soft feathers while Cotton chittered in excitement. 

Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “We can work out the logistics later, but I’m pretty sure we can take them in. We have the whole farm and everything. Gundham already knows about it; he said he could give us advice on raising multiple chickens. And I think Izuru can help out too, while he’s fronting. Probably has an Ultimate Farmer talent.”

Nagito nodded vigorously. “Yes, of course! I’m so excited, now, Hajime. I can’t wait to see Cotton with the other chickens...” He set Cotton in his lap and petted her lovingly, a dopey smile on his face. 

As Hajime watched, Nagito leaned his head against his, so that his cheek was in Hajime’s hair. “And… thank you, Hajime,” he softly whispered. “This really means the world to me. Tell Makoto I said thank you, as well.”

Hajime smiled. “Of course, Ko.”

As they sat there together, as one little happy family looking forward to the future, Hajime felt an overwhelming love wash over him. He kissed Nagito on the cheek and sighed, snuggling further into his boyfriend’s side. 

If they could have sweet moments like this, perhaps Hajime didn’t mind the unfortunate presents after all. 

-

**Bonus: Izuru the Ultimate Chicken Whisperer**

Izuru stared into the silkie chicken’s eyes as he held her up in his hands. The chicken stared innocently back at him, cocking her head and blinking. 

Nagito sat beside him on the floor, staring at the two of them in wonder. Never was Cotton ever this silent around them. It was a strange sight. Perhaps she could somehow tell that the person in front of her was different. 

“So… what do you think, Izuru?” Nagito asked nervously, putting his hand on Izuru’s shoulder. Usually, Nagito could tell what Izuru was thinking, despite that constant deadpan stare of his. He knew him too well. But this time, Izuru betrayed nothing. 

Izuru turned his head to look at Nagito. “... she resembles you.”

Nagito blushed and bit his lip to hide a smile. “That’s what Hajime said, too.”

Izuru nodded, and returned his gaze to Cotton. He took in a deep breath, and spoke.

“Buck buck,” he said, boring into Cotton’s eyes with a strangely determined gaze.

Nagito’s eyes widened. That sounded… incredibly like what a chicken would say. Nagito swore that if chickens could look shocked, that was exactly what came to Cotton’s expression in that very moment. 

“Buck buck! Buck!” Suddenly Cotton was more talkative than ever, clucking and chittering excitedly at Izuru like there was no tomorrow.

Nagito frantically shook Izuru’s shoulder, prompting the other man to look back at him. “Did you just… speak _chicken_? Does she understand that? How did you do that, Izuru? What did you say?” Nagito stared in awe. 

Izuru hit him with his usual deadpan stare. “... nothing. This is a private conversation.”

Nagito’s jaw dropped as Izuru turned back to Cotton and continued to cluck at her, eliciting even more excited chatter from the fluffy silkie. 

Izuru could really do anything, couldn’t he?

How hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> My current search history: “do silkies peck people” “chicken behaviors” “do silkies like being cuddled” “do silkie chickens follow people” “how often do silkie chickens poop” “nagito and hajime official art”
> 
> ...that last one is a common one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this extremely self-indulgent story!! I’ve been feeling uninspired to write lately, but doing this one was so enjoyable. I also learned a lot about silkie chickens. Did you know that chickens purr? My mind went nuts when I saw that, and I had to include that here. 
> 
> Just a few notes about the story:
> 
> -One of my favorite headcanons is that Nagito and Hajime have nicknames for each other, my favorite ones that I’ve heard being “Ko” and “Haji.” If Izuru had a nickname… probably “Zuru” or “Izzy.”
> 
> -Is Cotton a good name for a silkie? I really hope it is lol
> 
> -Hajime pretending to not be overly attached to the silkie chicken but then secretly doting on her and spoiling her whenever no one’s around (except perhaps Nagito) is my favorite thing
> 
> -Hajime and Izuru are a system in this one, as you saw near the end. For the bonus: I have no idea if Izuru would have a talent that allows him to communicate with chickens, but you know what? I wanted to include that. It was funny in my head. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me for this one. Take care!!


End file.
